The Difference Between Love and Torture
by Steele Stingray
Summary: Genesis Rhapsodos truly loves Yuffie, but he shows in his own, slightly possessive way; how will he react when everyone realizes how beautiful she is? Just having a little fun with a crack pairing! Rated M because life's more fun that way.


** Author's Note:** For some reason I decided to do another Genesis/Yuffie story…although their 'relationship' would probably consist of him harassing her. He does care about her though…in his own way… (And if this story defies any events in FF7, kindly disregard it. I'm just having fun, as always).

**The Difference Between Love and Torture**

Yuffie Kisaragi gripped the hem of her shorts in nervousness. Genesis noticed her nervousness and it made him shiver with glee; he loved to make her blush or make her uncomfortable. Yuffie was a kunoichi, and she had a penchant for showing off her thin white legs in revealing, tight shorts. Genesis had no qualms about Yuffie's dressing habits (when she bent over her ass practically fell out), but today was one of the few exceptions.

Genesis had been invited to some big up-to-do at the Shinra Corporation and Yuffie was coming as his date…whether or not she wanted to. As always, he did not give her an option.

So the next time he had gotten his hands on her, Genesis had dragged her to the most elite Sector of Midgar to get her fitted for a dress appropriate for his lady. Honestly, he could have cared less about seeing her dressed up, as he believed clothes were only good for taking off. But he wanted a gown made that would properly showcase her assets. He wanted to melt at the sight of her.

"Genesis," Yuffie pleaded in a whisper. She clutched her skinny arms as if the dressmakers were going to try and peel her skin from her bones. "Can we please go somewhere else? I can get a dress from one of my friends…"

Genesis smiled kindly, but it did not reach his mako blue eyes; they crackled with a challenge.

"Absolutely not. Now get your pretty little self in that dressing room or I'll come in there and undress you myself." Yuffie squeaked; she knew well enough that Genesis was not one for bluffing. She disappeared behind the curtain of the changing area, hastily unbuttoning her shorts as she did.

Genesis, meanwhile, was acting every inch the rich patron as he ordered the shop workers around as soon as he caught sight of dresses that he liked. Yuffie was pale in the extreme, with dark hair and eyes, so only dark colors would do. And her skin was beautiful: creamy white, soft, and flawless, so he wanted her to show it off. Everyone did as he said because he was a rich SOLDIER and his eyes crackled with mercilessness. They knew he was not one to be trifled with.

Genesis sat patiently waiting for her to unveil the first of the dressed he had presented her with: a dark primrose confection with a top like a scalloped seashell and a long train. Unknown to Yuffie, he had also picked garments that were incredibly easy to remove. That was a crucial factor.

"What's taking so long?" He called out after a few moments. Patience was not one of his virtues.

Yuffie's voice was a whisper compared to his. "G-Genesis! I can't wear this!" Annoyance shot through his bloodstream, but he plastered his most gentlemanly smile on his face.

"And why not?"

Perhaps hearing the threat in his voice, Yuffie peeked out from behind the curtain, an inviting pink blush on her sweet cheeks. "I-I can't wear this! It shows…so much."

"Fairest," Genesis said, grinning so his teeth were showing. "Either you come out and show me that gown or I'll come in there." He raised one red eyebrow in excitement. He would love nothing more than to help Yuffie undress.

Flushing even darker pink, Yuffie shuffled out from behind the curtain to display the dress. It was stunning on her, but stunning would not cut it for Genesis for this particular occasion. She had to take his breath away.

Twisting his lips, he shook his head and Yuffie shuffled back into the dressing room. Dating a tomboy really was a chore and Genesis had the sinking feeling that if he did not intervene, he would be stuck in this hellhole all day.

Making sure no one was watching him, Genesis practically flew to the dressing room and slid behind the curtain, silent as a shadow. Yuffie had not even begun to take the dress off her slender back and Genesis was quick. She clapped her hands over her mouth as he had it off of her in a matter of seconds. The dark pink fabric slid down her legs and curled up in a pile at her feet, leaving her bare and white before him.

He smiled at the sight in the mirror and ran his lips down the length of her spine, feeling a satisfying shiver rack her thin frame.

"Yuffie…the faster you can get these things on and off, the quicker we can leave." Yuffie often told him that he reminded her of a cat, so he tried to make his voice purr. "I know you hate it here," he curled a lock of her dark hair between his fingers. "And I sure as hell hate it here, so let's pick up the pace?"

Yuffie nodded, flushing scarlet. She didn't trust herself to uncover her mouth because she was so sensitive to his touch.

Genesis planted a chaste kiss on her flaming right cheek before exiting the dressing room in triumph.

So it continued for the better part of an hour and half: Yuffie tried on an entire store worth of dresses while Genesis judged and occasionally sped up the process. Steadily a pile of discarded options began to accumulate into a small mountain of jewel tones: dark sapphire, violet and crimson, black and magenta. He was almost out of patience when Yuffie stepped out in a dark green showstopper. He nearly fell out of his chair.

The color of emeralds, it cut low in the front, almost to her belly button and low in the back so that he could see the dimples above her butt. She had crossed her legs demurely, but Genesis could see the slit along the side that sliced almost up to her hips. He was at once proud and incredibly turned on.

When he rose, his wings stretched impatiently at the fuchsia jacket he wore to hide them. It was a shame really, to hide such magnificent wings.

Yuffie took a step back, probably due to the expression on his face.

Genesis felt his smile, sharp as a blade, cut in appreciation across his face. He never hid what he was feeling, it was against his policy, so he made sure that every inch of his face properly displayed the raging want that was roiling just under his skin. He felt so powerful, that his skin could have shot sparks and he wouldn't have been surprised.

"That one." He said confidently, coming abreast of Yuffie. "No other will do. You look…" He couldn't even describe. Words were not adequate enough.

Yuffie gasped as Genesis swept down to kiss her on the mouth. But it was not like one of his usual kisses. Usually her was fiery, passionate, and aggressive, kissing her like he was prepared to swallow her whole. This was just a light brush of the lips, a reassurance that, despite the fact she had a flat chest and boyish ways, he still found her attractive. It made Yuffie feel all prickly and warm.

"Ok, little lady," Genesis said, sliding his hand over the smooth fabric…on her rear, smiling at the instant blush on her cheeks. "You work on taking that off and then you can give it to me." He had another plan as well; hidden in the cave systems underneath Midgar were large deposits of bloodstone. If he had any say in the matter, Yuffie would be dripping in the red gemstones…among other things.

Genesis felt his wings twitch in excitement.

….

Genesis twisted his lips in distaste as he stood off to the side of the room. Although he felt more distinguished in his dress uniform, which had special slits cut in it for his wings, he felt that the room was more full of assorted riffraff than distinguished gentlemen, like himself.

To his immediate left were four people, on a double date apparently. Genesis recognized Zack Fair, the puppy SOLDIER, who had unsuccessfully attempted to tame his spiky black hair and whose suit was too big and unbuttoned…and missing a tie. He had his arm around a girl, who must have been his beloved girlfriend, Aerith Gainsborough. She looked more refined, in a girly pink dress and her chestnut hair cascading down her back in tight waves. The last Cetra was undeniably pretty with her tender features and luminous green eyes.

The two of them were chatting amiably with the other pair. Cloud (Genesis couldn't seem to recall his last name), the soldier with the hair like a chocobo, was obviously painfully uncomfortable, pulling at the collar of his suit, his cheeks pink. Of course, Genesis could not blame him for wanting to be here and clothed, with a date like his. Dressed in black to offset her creamy skin, she curved dangerously and even though she was not Genesis' type, he was impressed.

Amongst the other guests were the Turks: the boorish ginger, Reno, and his silent partner Rude, proud, slick blonde Elena, and unflappable Tseng and Cissnei, both of whom were staring not-so-subtly at the pair of Zack and Aerith. Normally the Turks wouldn't have been invited to such a classy affair, but they were there to protect poised President Rufus Shinra who was in deep conversation with Reeve Tuesti, Angeal, and Lazard. The other members of the rebellious AVALANCHE group stood by the bar, naturally, the blond pilot and the hulking black man with the gun for a hand attempting to see who could out-drink the other. Standing in quiet contemplation of the whole affair was the thorn in Genesis' side: the creature Vincent Valentine.

He was dark and imposing, a demonic appearance as opposed to Genesis' angelic one; but although Vincent was arm-in-arm with Doctor Lucrecia Crescent, Genesis was still jealous of his friendly relationship with Yuffie. His upper lip curled in dislike at the sight of him.

There were still some stragglers wandering into the room and Genesis fully expected Yuffie to be among them. He scanned them, but it was just the orange-haired scientist with the prosthetic arm, and her creepy little sister.

Genesis wanted to see the culmination of his little indulgence. Not only had he gotten the dress and jewels for Yuffie, but he had also hired professionals to help get her ready with strict instruction to make her the most beautiful woman in the room. If only she wasn't so unhelpful…

Genesis had to get alcohol just to calm his racing heart; it was rare that he was this excited.

Approximately fifteen minutes after every guest _should have arrived_, Yuffie was dragged in by way of the beauty with Cloud and Zack's Aerith. They apparently noticed her hovering nervously at the top of the stairs, and Cloud yelped as his date suddenly raced for the exit, Aerith on her heels.

"Yuffie!" they both exclaimed, and Genesis was at instant attention. Aerith was the one doing all the persuading as she had Yuffie by the hand. "Why are you hiding up here? You look amazing!" Genesis swallowed.

"Come on…" Cloud's date said kindly. "We'll escort you down so you're not as scared. Okay?" It would have been harder to argue with two angels, and Genesis watched, enraptured as two porcelain arms twined through the arms of her escorts. He held his breath.

The three of them walked into the light.

Aerith glowed a healthy pink as she smiled down at her cherished Zack; Cloud's date was creamy pale, her face exuding gentleness; sandwiched between them, Yuffie looked as pale and fragile as a porcelain doll. Her exposed skin was pure white, save for the tiniest hit of blush and the blood red prisms cast by the jewels at her neck and ears and wrists. She looked like she was as breakable as glass, and her eyes were lowered demurely. Genesis felt the heat rise from his toes to his lips as he gave a smile of pure satisfaction.

Composing himself so he was the picture of elegance, Genesis casually strode over to where Yuffie had been led by the two other women.

Zack had reclaimed Aerith almost instantly, but had not forgotten to shower Yuffie with praise, excitement all over his idiotic face as Yuffie blushed redder. Genesis made sure that one of his wings poked Zack in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Zack flinched and rubbed his head.

"Ah! Rhapsodos!" Cloud jumped and saluted, but Zack just looked at him in false sorrow.

"Why are you so mean?"

Genesis rolled his blue eyes. He, Zack, and Cloud all shared the same startlingly blue eyes; bluer than the ocean and the sky combined, they were so luminous and contained so much power that they veritably glowed.

Yuffie refused to look at him, he noted duly, and irritation rose in him. Why was she so uncharacteristically shy?

Genesis fully ignored both Zack and Yuffie, and instead turned his attention to Cloud and his lovely date. He looked her full on in her tender brown eyes and she smiled in return, not put-off at all by the electricity of his own eyes. After shooting Yuffie a quick glance, Genesis gently accepted the woman's hand and kissed it softly; Cloud looked to be on edge. This was fun.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before. I'm Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Tifa Lockhart." She said withdrawing her hand and linking it through Cloud's. Cloud looked instantly relieved, and Genesis grinned. He only wished Yuffie could show the same amount of pride in her relationship with him. After extending similar courtesies to benevolent and glowing Aerith, only then did Zack's curiosity kick in.

"Commander, do you have a date?" Zack had absolutely no problem asking shameless or embarrassing questions without thinking about it first. Genesis admired his boldness...and his vague idiocy.

Smooth and swift as the wind, Genesis was behind Yuffie, brushing his hip against hers, a smile of pure happiness and evil on his face.

"Here she is."

Yuffie would have turned scarlet, had she not been wearing makeup. Instead she just flushed pink, lowering her brown eyes in embarrassment. Still, Genesis kept his hold on her; she was not getting away. By the time, the two of them maneuvered away from the double-daters, Yuffie was a little less on edge.

Genesis leaned over so his mouth was right next to her ear. "A white rose you are...so beautiful." He was so close that his lips skimmed the tiny, soft hairs on the top of her ear. He felt her shiver and for a few moments, Genesis was in absolute heaven.

That was, until Vincent Valentine decided to come over and pay his compliments.

Genesis could feel his eyes burning with jealous anger as Vincent cleared his black bangs from his face. His eyes glowed red like coals, in a direct foil to Genesis' crackling blue ones.

"Yuffie." He said in his naturally velvet soft voice. So controlled…

"Vince!" Yuffie breathed a sigh of happiness and relief, a warm smile spreading across her face. "I'm so glad to see you! I didn't think you normally liked things like this…Where's Lucrecia? Did you leave her alone? You shouldn't do that, Vince! She's your date! Fix your tie. It's crooked." Vincent did not even attempt to speak but let Yuffie flit about him like a human butterfly.

Genesis was fuming. All the while, Yuffie had not even attempted to talk to him or look at him, but as soon as she saw Vincent Valentine, the demon, she was all smiles and talk. He was unspeakably jealous.

"Yuffie." Vincent finally murmured, stopping her in mid-sentence. He patted her on the head with his non-clawed hand. "You look pretty." Yuffie smiled and Genesis snapped, his anger racing unrestrained through his blood. It had been a mistake, dressing her up like this; she was supposed to be beautiful only for him, only he could see her like this. He was a selfish, lustful, sadistic excuse for an angel, but he loved her. And he was jealous.

Without saying a word, Genesis grabbed Yuffie's hand and pulled her up against his chest. She was still a great deal shorter than him, even in heels, so when he hoisted her up around the waist, she squeaked when her feet no longer touched the floor. Genesis felt himself flush red (which was unfortunate, because red blush clashed horrifically with his pinkish-red hair) at the scene he was creating. Before he turned, he felt himself look at the creature Vincent Valentine; Vincent's face was expressionless, perhaps hinting towards surprise, but his red eyes were glowing with genuine compassion and understanding. It only made Genesis feel worse.

Quickly, he turned his back and strode purposefully across the hall ignoring every inquiring stare, focusing only on his goal...and not dropping Yuffie, which she was making a much harder enterprise than he had originally anticipated. She shifted in his hands, struggling to either escape or see his face clearly, neither of which he was willing to let her do. Instead he pulled her up higher, so that her almost-non-existent chest was pressed into the side of his head. Somehow the trace softness there calmed him enough to maintain some dignity as the two of them left the room altogether.

Genesis finally found some abandoned office, where the two of them could find some privacy, before he finally set her on her shaky feet.

To his immense surprise, she did not seem scared of him nor did it look like she sought to escape him; instead, she looked concerned for him, even gripping the sleeve of his jacket.

Buried beneath his relief of having escaped, Genesis was flustered with shame, first from his rather abrupt exit from the soiree, and second, for the fact that his emotions had gotten the better of him, for the first time in his memory. As gently as he was able in his current state of mind, he grasped Yuffie's tiny hand.

Yuffie squeezed his hand. "Genesis, Genesis why did you take me out of there? Didn't you make me beautiful just for this gathering? Why didn't you let me keep talking to Vincent?"

At the sound of the demon's name Genesis winced, as the sound seemed to cut straight to his heart. In one smooth movement, he had her around her slender upper arm and yanked her to his chest. He could not tell whether he shook from rage, or desire, or embarrassment…or all three. His voice trembled.

"First of all…why do you treat me differently from every other person in that room? You chatter incessantly, let your eyes wander to all but me. Why is this? Do you mean to torture me by flaunting your friendship with that…Vincent Valentine? In my eyes, you are always as beautiful as you are on this day, but why…why does everyone have to see you in this way?" His voice shook almost as badly as his arms around her and he feared he would break her bird-like bones.

Yuffie pushed back to look Genesis, her large, dark eyes full of light. "You…find me beautiful, even without my dress? Without these jewels? Or the makeup?"

Genesis nodded. It was the truth. "Quite the opposite, I find you most beautiful with nothing on at all."

Yuffie smiled, an angels' sweet and gentle smile. "Do you know why I find it so hard to find the words for you? I talk too much naturally. It's because I love you so much that I can't find…the right words…That's why…" She stroked the reddish hair that hung down his forehead. "And Vince, he's my comrade, my friend. I love you a thousand times more than I ever cared for him."

She blushed the loveliest pink he had ever seen and Genesis was shocked. Usually he was doing the sweet-talking, and somehow he felt warmer than he had ever felt before in his life.

" Wh-what do you love about me?" He couldn't help but ask. He wanted to hear this more than anything else in the world.

Yuffie reached up her milky pale hands, the red light from the bloodstones dancing across her skin. "Your eyes. I love your eyes. They s-scare me, because I feel like you can see r-right through me. I feel like you can s-see me without any of my clothes on." Blushing furiously she continued. "I love the way you touch me. Like I'm glass or china. Even though I'm so tough, you hold me like you'll break me. I love it…so much sometimes that it hurts. I love the feeling of your hands on my skin…"

As she spoke, memories flooded Genesis' mind, and his fingers sought the familiar white satin of her skin. It was not hard, in the dress she wore. He placed his hand right between the tiny swell of her breasts. He felt her shiver violently and it made him feel more like himself. Using his teeth, he unclasped the red necklace from her throat and it slithered down her chest, landing on the floor in a blood-colored puddle.

"Anything else?" His voice was heavy not just with desire, but also with acute need; he needed to hear that she loved him.

Yuffie arched her neck naturally as Genesis ran his lips along the white expanse. "I-I like your hair and h-how it tickles against my skin when you sleep next to me. I love the way you talk to me. You make me f-feel like I'm not just a tomboy or a f-fighter; you t-treat me like a princess."

Genesis was beginning to regain some of his swagger, but it was tinged with true and genuine affection. "You _are_ a princess." With his tongue, he pushed out her bloodstone earrings and Yuffie cried out a little as his wet, pink tongue brushed the velvety lobe of her ear. "Aren't you? Princess Yuffie?"

With a sharp gasp, Yuffie grabbed big fistfuls of Genesis' silky hair and yanked his head down for a kiss. She was getting better at this.

Genesis, despite the wet beginning of the kiss, was thrilled at the fact that she had initiated it at all. In one quick motion, he slid the dark green fabric of her dress down her shoulders, exposing her bare chest. As Yuffie wove her hands in his dress shirt Genesis squeezed her tiny ribcage with all the intent to crack her skinny bones. He liked to see how far he could push her before she cried out.

He hoisted her high up into the air, half tempted to rip the emerald fabric so she would be forced to walk back out in only her lacy black thong. But he felt it would be a slight waste of several hundred thousand gil. Instead, he slid it over the slight curve of her hips, snapping the elastic of her underwear as he went.

Genesis was not renowned for being gentle in much of his activities, and loving was among them. He bit her left breast until the nipple turned red and Yuffie, somewhat used to it, tugged at his ears with her teeth. Genesis pulled his head back to snarl at her and she pressed her shoulders together to give the impression of cleavage. The showcase was meager, but Genesis was tempted nonetheless.

He tossed her back on the desk in what appeared to be a violent motion, but his wings cushioned her fall so that she did not shatter her fragile spine. Still, her legs splayed upon impact and Genesis was somewhat pleased with the results.

"Are you upset, princess?" Genesis asked leaving perfect bite marks on her white legs. "Didn't you want to show off in front of all your comrades? Don't you feel it's a waste of beauty?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, but she smiled. "The only gaze I care about is yours. And besides, I came to this party knowing that you would have me naked by the end of the night." She stretched out, displaying her delicate, pale body. "I never much liked dressing up anyways."

Genesis leaned on top of her so she could feel the strain in his clothes. His wings twitched impatiently and he made sure that his piercing blue eyes bored right into hers. "Do you mean to be so sexy or are you trying to unleash me?" He pulled his tie off and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

Yuffie, despite her innocent appearance, really did have a sinful body; as he ground his hips into her, he could feel that she was anticipating him. "I wasn't aware you were _ever_ under my control. Although you would be kinky enough to wear a leash…"

Genesis smiled wickedly at her; in truth, he did all he could to keep her close to him, to try and make her love him…he was just a little twisted. "Since you mentioned 'kinky'," He shed his jacket and shirt so that his torso was bare and his wings could flex, "how about we try something new?"

Yuffie instantly looked wary, and for good reason. Genesis liked nothing more than to find new and interesting ways of torturing her and loving her at the same time. Almost nonchalantly, his right wing unfurled itself, before curling back in on Yuffie's form. She held her breath as the fuzzy tip of the black appendage stroked her swan-like neck, down over her swollen breasts to the waistband of the only scrap of clothing remaining to her.

With chilling efficiency, Genesis slid the lace to her knees, just so she could not have a full range of motion.

Genesis did have feeling in his wings, mostly at the joints and the muscles; he did not, however, have any feeling in the feathers. Which was why he did not feel the warmth as the tip of his right wing slid in between Yuffie's legs.

She cried out in that way he loved and he couldn't help but grin. She couldn't do anything, of course, because he had all of her upper body pinned under the strength of his arms and mouth. With increasing delight he looked down to see that, as he moved his wing, the feathers at the tip became damp and even dripping after only a few moments. He pushed the wing down even further so that she could not conceivably move without brushing against the soft feathers. She could only scream and grip his body as he flexed his wings.

Genesis was having fun; a true sadist, he was getting heated just watched her wail.

Just before she was about to explode, Genesis withdrew his wing and watched the end drip and shudder.

He smiled down at her from where she was gasping for air. "Feel proud, Princess. You're the only one who I'll willingly touch with my wings." He slid off the bond on her legs and Yuffie sighed in relief. "Do you want to order me around for a change?"

Yuffie looked at from under her eyelashes. "You'll…do as you like…regardless…"

Genesis pulled his belt out with a flourish, "That's true. You know me so well." As his pants fell, leaving him only in his underwear, Yuffie lifted her feet up so that the left foot rubbed against his cheek while the right foot shot to his waist. As a ninja, Yuffie was equally as skilled with her feet, and he was promptly amazed at how gently her tiny, pale toes could knead and trace.

When he finally found enough self-control to pull away, his (very expensive) boxers were more than a little ruined and rather than be upset about it, it only made him more heated.

The two of them crushed against each other, Genesis hot as an open flame while Yuffie was cool and smooth as china. Smooth as silk and with the accuracy of an assassin Genesis slid into her, exciting a gasp from the both of them; due to Yuffie's slim hips, it was always so tight inside of her that Genesis could barely move.

The two of them were a flurry of movement: hands, lips, legs, wings, all moving at once, pushing and pulling like the tides. Like every passionate encounter, it was about equal parts love and violence as they slammed into each other, she leaving long, deep scratches across his back, he biting her lips and shoulders and neck so much that sometimes they drew blood. He lost track of how many times the both of them climaxed, only to have the other continue until neither of them had any strength left in them.

Genesis rolled over on the desk so that she could lie on top of him. He sincerely hoped the desk was Rufus Shinra's, as sweat and drops of blood and love coated everything slick. He was so exhausted that his wings drooped sorrowfully and he had not found the strength to pull out. He felt himself getting soft inside her and he kissed her mussed hair.

Truthfully, now, when her dark hair was a mess and her lips were swollen with kisses and she smelled like his cologne mixed with her sweat, that was when she was most beautiful.

"If Vincent Valentine ever sees you like this," Genesis said protectively, curling his arms and his wings around her wet body, "I won't forgive you."

"Y-you're jealous of Vince." Yuffie giggled sweeping his sweaty bangs from his forehead. "How cute…"

"If you keep teasing me, I'll carry you out to that hall naked."

"Nonsense." Yuffie said kissing his nose. "Only you get to see me like this."

'Well, fuck it all.' Genesis thought in amusement. 'She really knows how to work me…'

His wings rustled with happiness and Genesis grinned. "Round two." Yuffie squealed, but did not fight back, instead pulling his silky hair so he was forced to come closer.


End file.
